


Questions

by Remnntaki



Series: Rwby rewritten/future predictions [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Rewrite, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Ruby has been in doubt lately, ever since ozpin telling everyone about the maidens and Salem has been bizarre for her. And decides to go talk to ozpin face to face about the dilemma.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten scene from volume five, Enjoy!

Ruby Rose is a silly girl, she showed up to beacon wanting to be the best huntress she could be and to support people who couldn’t help themselves. She made friends and somewhat enemies that changed to friends. Went on many adventures, but suddenly the vytal festival came around and everything collapsed. Ruby thought she had made friends with Cinder but once the fall of beacon came around she doubted her trust in Cinder. Thanks to Cinder, people are dead and it disbanded her team for a long time. But she kept moving forward because she knew Pyrrha and penny would want that. They wouldn’t want her to dwell and blame herself for losing them. With the help of the remains of team JNPR, they made it to mistral.

 

With the reuniting of Weiss and her sister, Yang, everything's all right with her world right now. Except for her silver eyes, Salem, and the maidens. When meeting Ozpin and finding out he can have a different host each time he dies was a shock. And just finding out about the maidens, relics, and Salem made her head spin. To say she didn’t have questions would be an understatement, today Ruby swore to ask him as many questions as she can. That afternoon everyone was in their rooms so Ruby walked downstairs and down to the living room. She strode around the corner and watched them both turn their heads, Ozpin smiled at the sight of her entering in. 

 

“Ah, miss rose, come to join us? we were just going to call you all down,”Ozpin said the black-haired girl grinned. Ruby glanced at him, “What happened to the beacon relic? And Cinder..” Ozpin looked at Ruby for two minutes before speaking.

 

“Well the beacon relic is fine, I made it difficult for her to find, and as for the fall maiden. It is unknown for now”

 

Ozpin sees Ruby glance at her cane he chuckles, “And no my cane isn’t a relic it may be special but it isn’t as important as the relics” 

 

The three of them laugh from the comment, but suddenly she remembers her original question, “Oh one more question, What about my silver eyes, I keep hearing there are silver-eyed warriors” Ozpin smiles glad she recognizes the hidden powers she kept in. He sighs, “Recall what I said about your eyes when we first met? How did I know someone who had silver eyes before she passed? Well her name was Summer Rose” 

 

“Yeah, my mom had silver eyes, but why are they so important. All I remember is my mom telling me that my eyes will glow brighter than the sun itself”

 

Qrow chuckles and takes a gulp of his coffee, remembering summer saying that to him during their initial day at beacon academy. And ordering the team to glow brighter than the sun, how he missed it, “Listen to kiddo, The silver eyed warrior hold special abilities in their eyes, they can basically be the ex-Machina of Grimm” He explained to her earning a confused look from Ruby. She paused for a moment thinking about how she unleashed the powers, how she saw Pyrrha, all she remembers is screaming and blacking out. Nothing more although she does remember CInder disintegrating Pyrrha and how sad she felt. Maybe she unlocked her powers from the intense emotions she felt.

 

“You may have used too much of your power which caused you to pass out for a long period of time,” Ozpin mentioned

 

“What can these powers do?" Ruby asked

 

“They can immobilize Grimm, as you did with the Grimm dragon I’m guessing?” Replied Ozpin

 

The red female paused and nodded, “Your mother was a great fighter kiddo, you're like her in every way. But her powers were her downfall, unfortunately” Ruby stopped and glanced at her uncle confused by his statement.

 

“We think it was Salem” Ruby’s eyes slightly widen as she clenched her fists slightly, thinking Salem might’ve been the cause of her mother’s death causing her so much pain she had to hide from her friends and family. She tried her best to not get angered but deep down she really wanted to punch something. Qrow noticed this, “Hey kiddo why don’t you call the others down”

 

She glanced at Qrow and nodded slightly and made her way out but once she was around the corner she stopped. How long will she be able to take losing more people just for a so-called cause? What was awaiting them? Can she trust Ozpin?  
 


End file.
